


Hurt

by ChimChim0410



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimChim0410/pseuds/ChimChim0410
Summary: When a girl, who is coincidentally Hyuk's best friend, visits VIXX's practice room and Hongbin isn't too nice to her. What happens next shocks the girl, hurts her best friend and makes the trouble maker feel guilty.





	

# Hurt

### The girl, her best friend and her best friends band member, what can happen?

 

VIXX’s Hongbin I Don’t Know Why I’m Here Lately Hongbin had this question popping in his head at unprecedented times. ‘Why are you in VIXX?’ It circled his mind at the wee hours of the morning, when they had dance practices, when they won awards, when they had free days, anyways almost all the time. The members were always worried at what his thoughts were sometimes because his face was very easy to read. This meant that every emotion he felt, was easily shown and very hard to hide from them. If they asked, he would change the subject but one of the members brought a friend of his once to one of their practices and that was also one of his bad days. “Hey guys, remember the fan I met once at the café close to our dorm?” asked Hyuk to his hyungs.The members nodded but Hongbin just ignored him and kept practicing a move that was difficult for him. “Well, I asked N-hyung and manager-hyung if she could come meet us on a day we had practice and she had free, so now she’s here.” He went to look for her but stopped right before he opened the door and turned to his members, “please don’t do anything weird or something to scare her off,” and Ken said, “come on, how weird are we to scare people, huh?” He shook his head, “especially you, Jaehwan hyung. Don’t scare her off, please. I mean it,” he then got back to going to get the door so that she could get in while also ignoring the scoff Ken had given him.

 

“Y/N, this is VIXX. VIXX, this is Y/N. The girl I met at the café.” They bowed to each other, but while all these things were happening, Hongbin was in his own world. Practicing the moves he wasn’t getting, and with their comeback in three weeks and only half of the dance done, he was getting more and more frustrated. “Nice to meet you guys,” Y/N bowed again and looked at the boys but seemed a bit disappointed that Hongbin was just ignoring everything. “Nice to meet you too, and don’t mind Binnie. He’s just practicing a move he can’t get, and sometimes we just let him so that he can burn off some steam.” N told her. She nodded but then Hongbin out of nowhere snapped at her.“Can’t you just leave us alone? You saw us, greeted us but can’t you take a hint that we are practicing and we don’t need distractions!!” He was in front of her and she was trembling but tried to show a poker faces. “Ah, sorry. I’m leaving Hyuk-oppa. Nice to meet you guys and you too Hongbin.” She stood up, bowed to the boys, gathered her stuff and left. Hyuk literally ran off to her, but not without telling Hongbin something.

 

“Now she’ll hate me, so thanks hyung. I appreciate your fucking effort.” Hongbin scoffed at his maknae, “Don’t curse at me, have some respect! UNBELIEVABLE.” The boys were shaking their heads but the one who spoke was the least expected member to do so in situations like this. “If you had only stopped for a moment, you would’ve seen that manager-hyung was looking through the door to check if she was with us. I get it that you want to practice and let out some steam but sometimes you should know that you can trust us and talk it out instead of taking your anger out on anyone. I suggest you apologize but I think she won’t really visit us or even talk with Hyuk so I guess you have to figure it out.” Leo patted his shoulder and left the room, he felt so guilty but he didn’t know what to do because he didn’t even know her. Hyuk came back and his eyes were so red that it seemed as if he had an allergic reaction. He coldly passed by his hyung, ignoring all the calls his hyungs were giving him. A month later… Hyuk hadn’t talked to Hongbin yet, but Hongbin had apologized three days after…in the middle of an argument with him about a live show where Y/N was there. She still hadn’t come back to visit the boys or talk with Hyuk. Apparently, she had told Hyuk that she would stay away from the boys, especially Hyuk. She didn’t want to be a bother to the boys but they knew that it was because she didn’t want Hongbin to be angry every time he saw her. One day, the members were at the café that was close to the dorm, the same one that Hyuk had met Y/N for the first time. (For the first time너와 다른 곳을 향해 걸어가~ sorry I had to. DAY6 are babes)

 

“I’ll get the coffees for you guys and please don’t attract attention.” N got up and begged his members to stay quiet, which was kind of hard for them. Better yet it was only hard for Ken to stay quiet and not attract attention. “Oh,” the member heard their hyung exclaim, surprised by something, “you work here Y/N?” She nodded and almost when to get someone else to take care of the idols orders but N held her hand. “It’s okay, I can wait for them so that you don’t have to leave your station.” She nodded, cleared her throat from any embarrassment that her voice could make and started, “welcome to Cocoa’s coffee shop, what would you like to order for today?”

           

As she was taking the order, Hyuk wanted to greet her like the best friend he was, but knew better than to attract unwanted attention. Hongbin on the other hand, wanted to apologize to the poor girl. It was his fault that the maknae couldn’t even greet her and walk to them because she thought that he would get angry at her. He chuckled at that thought but was wrong to do so because Hyuk snapped at him. “You’re in no right to laugh at my misery, that’s my best friend there and because of _you_ I can’t even see her anymore. I wish you would properly apologize to her.” Hongbin’s eyes went wide and he replied, “I will, but when the shop is less busy don’t you think? And stop guilt-tripping me, it’s not like you have feelings for her, am I right?” He looked at his maknae’s eyes and saw how surprised he was that he knew such information. “So what if I am? You can’t do anything about it, but she still likes someone else anyways. Even when they hurt her badly.” The last part he mumbled but Hongbin caught it. The members were surprised and quickly rushed their leader to come back to the table and to have Hongbin look for their drinks.

 

“I’ll get the drinks and apologize to her. So, stop acting as if I will hurt the poor girl, sheesh. Is she older or younger than me Hyuk-ah?” Hongbin asked his young and innocent member. “She’s younger by three years. She’ll call you oppa, trust me.” His member looked at him, thankful that even when the girl he liked had a major crush on Hongbin, he still cared about his hyung. “Thanks kid,” Hongbin stood up and went to get their orders. “Here they,” she looked up and noticed N wasn’t there but Hongbin, the guy she liked way more than Hyuk had let on, “…are. Um, I don’t mean to be rude but where’s N-oppa?” She looked at down at her hands, trying not to meet his eyes. “Yah, aish. Mian, I just wanted to apologize for that time you went to the practice room and I snapped at you. I didn’t mean anything that I said, it’s just I was frustrated with everything and I guess since you were there I took my anger out on you.” She looked up and met his eyes, they were filled with sincerity and hers softened.

 

“It’s okay, I forgave you that night at my apartment. So, I wasn’t mad, I understood where you were coming from. That’s happened to me too many times to count and I have lost friends in the process, so I have learned how to control it and to express myself more. So, it’s okay really.” She smiled widely at him and he felt all warm inside. He took the coffees and turned to go to his members but he stopped, turned back to her and said, “I meant it before, that I’m sorry and please visit us because the members miss you and I want to get to know you. Better yet, to make it up to you, do want to go on a date with me on Saturday?” She chuckled, and nodded. “I’d love that very much.” Hongbin smiled, a real smile, one that hadn’t appeared since his stress had taken over. “I’ll see you then.” The members greeted him and started teasing him, Hyuk looked at him and gave him a warning that if he hurt his best friend, he will swoop in and take her from him & Leo looked at him with a proud smile, meaning that he was proud he didn’t let his pride take over. Hongbin desperately wanted Saturday to come because he wanted to see her already.


End file.
